fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Artisan Magic
Artisan Magic constitutes all types of crafts that are employed in the design, fabrication and construction of holder-type magical items. This extends to lacrima-powered objects, and even large enchanted complexes such as traps or temples. Uses Artisan Magic, rather than a simple set of spells, is a collection of techniques shared across many crafts, and principles which guide the designs and efficiency of holder-type items based on their purposes. Most Artisan mages focus on the crafting of a single category of items. Metal Armors, leatherworking, swords, spears, axes, shields, clothes, shoes, scrolls, lacrima orbs... the number of potential holder-type items that can be created under the disciplines of Artisan magic are limitless. Unfortunately, few caster-type mages see Artisan Magic as a true magic. Like other holder magics, users of Artisan Magic don't need to possess a magic reserve of their own... adding to this notion of hedge magic, the apprentices of Artisan Mages are able to train and perfect the use of their crafts even in the absence of a magical education. Despite this bias, Artisan Magic possesses great potential and influence for the betterment of the peoples of Earth Land. This magecraft grows in power as each successor perfects and improves his art for later generations. Techniques Chief among Artisan techniques are the blueprints and designs used in their crafts. Forward-thinking artisans go to great pains to create exhaustively detailed explanations of the steps used in their process. Most keep these designs in the form of scrolls, along with tools associated with measurements and notes on material properties. Artisans guardedly protect these treasured secrets, some of which might represent dozens of generations of accumulated knowledge. Most Artisan Mages also employ some form of eternano-visualization. A rare few have developed caster-type spells for viewing this flow at close range, but most employ the use of lenses made from lacrima. Based on the color or nature of the lacrima used, particular types of eternano flow can be observed. These "magic goggles" greatly assist the process of crafting, since it allows them to discern magical flaws or inefficiencies in their design. Artisan Mages with access to caster-type magics often use their abilities in tandem with this skill. For example, a fire mage might employ fire magic to keep his furnace hot while smelting iron. Or a mage with telekinesis might expedite the processes of fabrication, literally endowing himself with an invisible third or fourth hand. Some purists dismiss these shortcuts, claiming the magic interferes with the process and leads to product flaws. Trivia *Artisan mages rely on eachother in their home communities, sharing their expertise and leveraging eachothers' projects. Reputable craftsmen also build up their fame through years of excellence and the cultivation of goodwill with their patrons. A master artisan can be a useful informant or tie-in to a community's most powerful or influential mages. *Most artisans are not adventurers. The time and effort required to master a craft represent a great sacrifice, and dying on some errant quest in ignoble circumstances is largely seen as a waste of the effort. While a great many artisans focus on the crafting of armor or weapons, most have little to no actual combat experience themselves. Few master artisans can create a sword as piece of art. Fewer still know how to wield one. *While some aspects of Artisan Magic incorporate smithing or smelting techniques, it should not be confused with Smithing Magic. Both magics have very distinct processes and goals. Category:Holder Magic Category:Free Use Category:Magic and Abilities